


Not A Drabble: Clone Wars

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from devohoneybee: methos spots evan on tv, reacts. macleod teases. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Drabble: Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory on this: In a certain light, Evan Lysacek looks a lot like Methos.

"I found your run-away clone."

Methos turns around. "He didn't run away."

"You said he ran away to join the circus," says Joe, keeper of the One True Truth, or, at least, that's what he tells the Tribunal, and they stopped asking questions right around the time Methos showed up with three bottles of truly ancient, truly foul, wine, and a complete copy of the Darius-pre-Paris chronicle. The former researchers on the Tribunal have yet to get over their collective erection.

"So I did," Methos agrees.

"This isn't the circus," says MacLeod. "It's the Olympics."

Methos stretches his arms over his head. "Circus, Olympics," he tsks. "It's all the same to me."

Joe, obediently, scribbles it down. On the television, Evan Lysacek twizzles out a semi-circle under spotlights.


End file.
